Dead Space: Pony Contagion
by AvatarOfShadow
Summary: Isaac Clarke barely made it out of the U.S.G Ishimura alive, but his story isn't over yet. It seems like he crashed on an uncharted world full of ponies and it seems safe here. But Isaac's dementia torments him as the thing he fears returns. Will Isaac and The Elements of Harmony save Equestria from disaster? Rated T for language, gore and death.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Isaac watched the black void thinking of Nicole as he drifted away from that hell hole. He played the recording again, wanting to hear her voice one last time.

"Isaac, it's me. I wish I could talk to you. I'm..."

He cut it off. She was gone. He had to except that. Sighing he turned his mind to other matters. Where would he go? If he told anyone about this they would lock him, thinking he's crazy. He could always change his name, make up a fake story and go to some far off colony. _No, I can't do that. Keeping it suppressed will drive me mad. _Alarm bells went off in his head, he heard something. Isaac turned and saw Nicole sitting next to him.

Her eyes lit up with an unholy fire. She leapt onto him and started tearing into him screaming at such a high pitch his ears started bleeding. Alien glyphs flashed and danced before his eyes as he started screaming completely paralyzed.

"Anomaly detected." He heard the computer quip.

"Anomalies detected." He heard it chirp again before falling unconscious. His body alight with pain.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was plucking books from the shelf for her friend Applejack. Humming softly to herself she quickly picked out three books: _Math for Fillies_, _Basic Literature_, and _Simple History_. She then trotted over to her friend who was waiting nervously at the table.

"There you go AJ, your study books." She said softly.

"Mighty thanks Twilight. An' ya' better not say anything about this here situation." Applejack said, staring seriously at Twilight. "Pinkie Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Twilight giggled covering her eye with a hoof.

"Alrighty then." I better head back now, It is getting' awfully late!" Applejack said as she trotted to the door with Twilight beside her.

Applejack opened the door then froze. "Uh Twilight, this looks like a problem." She said.

Twilight looked outside and saw a shooting star. "What's so bad about that AJ?" Twilight said confused. She didn't need an answer she was what was wrong. It was getting bigger and was heading straight towards the ground. She gaped in awe as the blazing object roared over Ponyville shaking the windows with its sheer speed. Then the ground rocked as a tremor shot through the ground answered by a distant explosion. Lights all over town started lighting up, as that explosion was bound to wake everybody up.

"C'mon Twilight! Lets go and see that what that was!" Applejack neighed excitedly galloping off to were the object went. Twilight sighed and chased after her energetic friend. They ran through the streets as scared and excited ponies spilled onto the street chatting about what just happened and looking around nervously. Applejack and Twilight galloped through the outskirts of town before they came across the scene.

Unfortunately the object was within viewing distance of Fluttershy's house, she won't be getting over this in a while. But most curiously the object was already clean of fire as a bunch of unicorns they had never seen before were scattered around the crash site. One of them trotted up to Twilight, he had an expensive suit on and looked quite important.

"Greetings and salutations. Miss. Twilight Sparkle and Miss. Applejack, I am Director Hammond of Sector X. I would be happy to all your questions this fine night but as you can see, I am quite busy so let's keep this short." The stallion said, authority ringing in his voice.

Twilight was about to ask something but Hammond interrupted. "I am sorry Miss Twilight but I just realized I can't be bothered with free questions so I will you what I can spare. Sector X is an elite and secretive military operation founded by the princesses to help with fragile situations that cannot be seen by regular ponies. As the Elements of Harmony and the Princesses' friends you have the privilege to join this investigation. I can't say the same about the residents of Ponyville but that is just business. Now of the object behind me. It is some of some alien origin and vastly beyond our technical aptitude. We have not yet been able to find out much about either then it is a transportation device. Now I might be able to answer a few questions, if it's worth my time."

Applejack glared at the rude over pompous stallion. "How did you..."

"Get here first? Princess Luna is watcher of the night, she sent us the instant she sensed the strange object." Hammond said, interrupting her.

"Is it..."

"Dangerous? Possibly, we have detected no life forms yet."

Applejack snorted frustrated that he kept finishing her questions. "Would you..."

"No. That would be a waste of my time. And it is too easy to guess the questions of simpletons."

Twilight grabbed her friend, she looked like she really wanted to hurt this Director Hammond. "Applejack, please calm down, that won't get us anywhere." She whispered to her.

Applejack looked at Twilight before shooting a look at Hammond.

Twilight glanced at Applejack before looking at Hammond "Director Hammond may I…"

"Yes you may get a closer look."

Twilight nodded signalling Applejack to follow her as she trotted over to the alien object.

* * *

Isaac awoke, gasping for air. He looked down at himself and he was uninjured. He looked around and saw various warning messages scrawled on the computer screens. The emergency window shutters were down so that meant he crashed.

"Analysis" he said to the computer.

"Multiple hull damages detected. Engines offline. Multiple anomalies detected. Security lockdown in affect." The computer chimed.

"Open security footage."

A screen opened up, letting him gaze through the tiny cameras placed around the outside of the ship. What he found astounded him.

There were ponies, walking around and talking to each other.

_Of all places I could crash, I crashed on an uncharted planet full of sentient ponies._

"If there's a god out there. He must really fucking hate me." Isaac commented dryly to none in particular. Isaac began to laugh, insane crackling laughter. He rolled around the floor just laughing at the situation.

* * *

"Applejack do you hear that?" Twilight asked her friend. Their ears perked up. They could faintly hear something in there laughing then descending into sobbing. "Who or what is in there?"

"I dunno Twilight. But I don't like it one bit."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this is weird, hope you like it haha.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Twilight!" cried a pink pony leaping in front of her.

"Pinkie…"

"Did you see that totally awesome falling star? I did! Is there anypony new around?" Pinkie Pie didn't wait for an answer as she started hopping around hugging the suited ponies before yelling 'HI!' in their face.

Twilight sighed as she watched the energetic pony terrify Sector X with her sudden appearances.

"Hello girls."

They looked behind them and saw a white unicorn daintily trot towards them, avoiding muck with utmost care.

"Hello Rarity, have you seen Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy?"

"No not Fluttershy but Rainbow Dash went off to comfort her. Poor darling she must be absolutely terrified." Rarity explained. "Now what's this?"

They quickly filled her in on what happened so far.

"So you're sure, that you heard something in there, something laughing? And then crying? It doesn't sound awfully safe." Rarity said with little sniff.

"Oh I can find out!" cried Pinkie suddenly appearing in front of them.

"No! Pinkie!" Twilight cried trying to stop her, but the pony was gone.

"How does she do that?" Rarity said, looking around with worry.

Applejack sighed. "She's Pinkie Pie. That's as simple as it's gonna get."

Rainbow Dash flew through an open window and looked around. Fluttershy's room was clean as always but the bed was disturbed, and there was no sign of Fluttershy. "OW!" Rainbow cried glaring at Angel who just kicked her in the ankle. "What was that for?" He just huffed and pointed at under the bed. Rainbow looked under and saw Fluttershy. She was cowering behind her mane with her tail clenched between her legs.

"Hey Shy, you know it's over? Nothings coming to hurt you or the animals." Rainbow whispered softly.

The shy yellow Pegasus peeked out from behind her mane. Her eyes were moist as she muttered something.

"Of course I'm sure!" Rainbow said. _For now._ "Now come on out, I'm sure they want our help."

Fluttershy crawled out then hugged Rainbow Dash but quickly pulled away, cheeks reddening. "Oh..I..I'm sorry, shouldn't have done that." She stuttered.

Rainbow smiled warmly then hugged Fluttershy back. "Hey, were friends, we got each other's backs." She said. "Now let's go help them."

Isaac Clarke after recovering from that… "episode" quickly took stock of what he had.

-Plasma Cutter, 20 shots left.

-Medium and Small Medpack

-Stasis Pack

-Oxygen Canister

Not much but it would have to do. He turned back to the monitors. _Now to figure out where to go._ He studied his surroundings for a bit then decided his safest bet was the forest. Double checking his Plasma Cutter now all he had to do was…

"HI!"

Isaac let out a shout and jumped backwards tangling himself in the chairs before he let off a shot at the pink thing that had suddenly appeared behind him. It bounced towards him a sickening grin plastered on its face. Right before it got close enough to harm him Isaac zapped it with stasis. He then got up and swung a punch at the near frozen pony.

There was a crack as the blow connected slowly tossing it to the wall. _Aw shit I have to get out_. He ran to the door controls and quickly opened them. The doors emitted a loud hiss before being blown off its hinges. Isaac charged out letting off some shots at the closest pony, feeling the blood splatter on his armor he ran for the forest. He easily got away; his exit caught them by surprise.

He let out a chuckle at the panicked shouts as he disappeared into the forest. _Not used to warfare are they?_

They stood in shock as the metallic figure ran into the forest after decapitating a pony somehow. Twilight looked at her friends, Fluttershy didn't see much as she already turned away when the panel was blown off. Rarity had fainted and the others stared in shock.

"c'mon! Let's go get it!" Rainbow said, taking off with Applejack following.

"That's not a good idea!" Twilight yelled but they paid no heed. She chased after them before they got themselves killed.

As she ran into the forest she saw Director Hammond barking orders at ponies as they scrambled around the wreckage.

Isaac ran for a short distance before stopping, running in this was exhausting. He took a cautious look around when he felt something slam into him from behind. They tumbled to the ground but Isaac's strength got him on top where he promptly stomped on the cyan Pegasus's wing, crushing it. _Wait Pegasus?_ He didn't get much time to think as another blow was truck against his back. It didn't really hurt but it stunned him for a bit.

He could hear it preparing itself for another strike but he whipped around and grabbed the orange mare by the throat and threw her against a tree. He then took careful aim at the dazed mare. But when he tried to pull the trigger his muscles locked up. A purple aura was shimmering around him and he couldn't' move.

He heard a voice. "Are you alright?" Obviously wasn't directed at him.

"Yah, sure. Can't you put him to sleep?" What kind of technology did they have? They seemed quite primitive.

"I don't even know if he is organic or not, so might not work!" Interesting, the suit was imposing.

"You can still try can't you?"

He could feel tendrils of darkness grip his vision as he fell into a slumber, only a single voice to greet him. "Isssaaac…"

"Are you sure you're alright Rainbow?" Twilight asked, worried for friend.

"I will be, but can't fly with a bent wing." She muttered frowning at the thought of not flying.

"Well we better return, who knows what Hammond found." Applejack said trotting back towards the site. Twilight and Rainbow followed suite, dragging the metallic creature along.

When they returned Director Hammond was waiting for them.

"Fantastic, you captured the creature. I will be taking him and the object now to the Princesses so they can decide what to do with it. There is some bad news though. Your friend somehow got into the object before this creature left. It seems like they fought and Pinkie sustained a critical head injury. Your other two friends brought her to the hospital, I suggest going right away." He said.

They looked at him before rushing back to town to see their friend.

He waited till they were out of site before turning to his colleagues. "Excellent! Listen up everypony. You two, head to town and wipe everyponies memory of this night. The rest, begin looking for what we truly need." He told them laughing as he tied his prisoner up. _All according to plan._

They were all waiting nervously in the lobby for the verdict. Fluttershy was crying softly and Rainbow was comforting her. The rest were staring sullenly into space.

Applejack looked at Twilight. "Hey Twi, where's Spike?"

"Hammond needed him to send a message."

"Oh."

The silence was interrupted when Dr. Cross walked into the lobby.

"Well it's serious but not life threating. She has a broken jaw, nothing worse; she will be ok to leave here in a few days then around 3 weeks till she's fully healed.

"Could magic help?" Twilight offered.

The doctor shook his head. "With this level of injury, magic could do more harm than good."

"Can we see her?" Applejack asked.

"I'm sorry but no. She's under emergency surgery."

They were interrupted as Spike burst through the door. "Twilight!...Urgent!...Message!...From!...Princess!..." he yelled gasping for breath .

Twilight quickly grabbed the letter and scanned it. Halfway through it she gasped with horror.


	3. Chapter 3

"ISAAC!"

"Don't forget me Isaac…"

"THE MARKER ISAAC, TELL ME ABOUT THE MARKER!"

"Keep our secrets safe, don't listen to him…"

A jolt of pain. "HOW DOES IT WORK ISAAC? WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?"

"Please Isaac, stay with me, forever…"  
"ISAAC! ISAAC, YOU FUCKIN' LISTEN TO ME!" Another stab of pain as fuzzy red spilled on the canvas of darkness. "WE KNOW YOU HIDE ITS SECRETS ISAAC! ISAAC! ISA…" More pain, a throbbing ache in his mind.

"Yes Isaac, stay with me forever…"

The yells started to cease as Isaac slipped into the darkness, but the whispers were there to comfort him.

Twilight was staring flabbergasted at the letter.

"What is Twilight? What's wrong?" Applejack said.

"I can't believe it… I just can't believe it..."

"Gosh darn it Twilight, what's wrong?"

"The Princess made a spelling mistake! She forgot to cross her 't' in 'excited' so it now says 'exciled!"

"My word Twilight, that was quite rude to have us scared like that" Rarity scolded.

"But it is scary! A spelling mistake could mean anything, secret messages, an illness, not caring anymore, sloppiness..."

"That's not the point Twilight!" Applejack snapped.

Twilight grinned sheepishly at them. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted sugar cube."

"Enough with the drama, what does it say?" interrupted Rainbow Dash impatient as ever.

"Well it says that the incident has been cleared up and the Princess requests our presence as soon as possible to talk about what happened."

"Sheesh, why so vague?"

"Maybe the Princess can't afford another pony looking at the letter." Fluttershy quietly suggested.

"Ok, then when are we leaving?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, the train arrives in two hours, so we can pack up until then. Who knows how long we will be there? Twilight told them.

They all agreed to this and went their separate ways, Applejack to Sweet Apple Acres, Rarity to Carousel Botuique, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to Fluttershy's cottage, and Twilight to the Library.

Director Hammond stood deep in the bowels of his sanctum gazing upon the beauty of the Marker. The structure was two gentle spirals nearly meeting in a deadly tip. It was sealed in a protective room that barred access, even with magic. He turned to his assistant and nodded. She blinked; surprised they were starting but soon rushed off. He regarded the Marker again, it was the day. The day he so longed for.

His assistant returned. He couldn't remember her name, it didn't matter though, she was dead soon. She brought with her five stallions. Two of them wore heavy battle armor and were armed with spears. The other two were scared stallions who volunteered for the wrong line of work. Director Hammond beckoned them into a different room. It was a fairly large room, occupied mainly by a massive pit with no way up.

Hammond spoke to the nervous stallions. "Today my brave friends you have volunteered for a glorious duty, to usher in this bright new dawn for all of Equestria. After today, nothing will ever be the same and you will be immortalized in history for countless days."

"I don't think I want to do this anymore." One of them spoke up nervously.

"Sorry, no second chances." Hammond whipped out a knife with his magic and plunged it into the stallion's heart just as the guards grabbed hold of the other two.

"Toss them in"

The two guards trotted over and tossed them into the pit. One of them landed wrong and you could hear a snap ring in the air followed by screams. "You can't do this! Princess Celestia wouldn't allow it!" One of them shouted up above the screams of his friend.

The director chuckled as he told them. "But Princess Celestia approved of this place my dear fellow."

"LIAR! YOU BARBARIC LIAR!"

Hammond ignored them as he pushed the dead stallion over as well. Just before they left the room he nodded at one of the guards. He swiftly spun around and gored his assistant, then tossed her in as well. "Nice work my dear fellows." He chuckled glad it all went without a hitch. "You may leave me now." They nodded and left the, still silent as ever.

Hammond went over to the room the Marker was stored in and dispelled the wards. He went inside and began to approach the Marker, elation coursing through him. He touched the cold metal; chills went up his spine. He grinned and began to activate it, just like Isaac said to.

A/N: Sorry for it being short, seemed like all I could do for this chapter. And I know my dialogue is atrocious but it was my are of expertise. Also this would've been out sooner but I was having too much fun writing brutal deaths for the characters heh heh heh heh.


	4. Chapter 4

The stallions were huddling in terror gazing at the dead ponies when a low whine, barely perceivable, began to assault their ears. The dead began quiver then the flesh on their backs ruptured letting scythes composed of muscle and bone snake out. Their faces reshaped to have piercing mandibles of bone as strips of what was left were hanging off. They were grotesquely unique but eerily similar.

The stallion watched in shock as the undead began to clumsily walk forward their scythes swinging to kill their prey. The uninjured stallion galloped away abandoning his friend as they descended upon him, tearing him apart. He was faster than them for now, but he realized his death was inevitable.

The symbols whispered. They whispered of the plans. Convergence. The epiphany of his life. So much to do, so little time. The Marker told him, his sweet precious marker. It pulsed red, hungry for death. He called his guards, he told them to begin purging the facility. They had no choice; his guards were bound by a forbidden spell.

Screams and terror wafted through the air. Blood ran in rivulets down the white plastered walls. It was divine, so delicious. The bodies were piled in rooms adjacent to the Marker, so much life for a secret facility. The Marker was happy; death was pungent in the scarlet stained halls. But not a whimper reached Canterlot above them.

The guards were stoic in duty and soon lined themselves in front of the Director when the slaughter was over. But no witnesses were allowed for this day. Except the Director, he was the Prophet, the Savior of this world. He commanded them to die and they turned on each killing themselves as equally as their companions. The Marker sung, in joyous tunes. But it need more, it needed soldiers to bring forth Convergence. So many bodies, so many ample choices. He grabbed his surgery tools, no; the Maker's Tools and began his divine work. Cutting them apart, and dissecting them, so many ways of making his army. The Marker continued it's joyous song.

In the Castle Gardens the statue cracked, he could smell the chaos brewing deep beneath his feet.

"Tia, something is not right."

Celestia turned her from her watch and saw her little sister standing by the door. "So you feel it too?" She nodded. "Something is terribly wrong but I can barely perceive it."

"Maybe it's something to do with the prisoner." Luna suggested.

"Possibly, would you check on him for me?"

"Of course Sister."

"Thank you Luna, I need to keep watch up here."

"Oh, and Tia?

"Yes?"

"We will need the Elements close at hand, I advise to get them here as fast as possible."  
Celestia nodded at the sound advice before turning back to watch Equestria as her sister winked out of the room.

Luna approached the cell deep in the Royal Dungeons cautiously with her guards; there was a feeling of apprehension in the air. It was silent; her guards said he usually isn't silent. The princess peeked through the bars into the cell. What she saw shocked her.

The thing that called himself 'Isaac' was painting the room with strange symbols with the blood that dripped from self-injuries on his face. The whole thing made her feel uneasy and she noticed something stranger. He was singing something. She strained to hear the low whispers of the song.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are."_

"_Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky."_

"_When the blazing sun is gone, when the nothing shines upon."_

"_Then you show your little spark, twinkle, twinkle, all the night."_

"_Then the traveller in the dark thanks you for your little spark."_

"_He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so."_

"_In the dark blue sky you keep, and often through my curtains peep."  
"For you never shut your eye, till the sun is in the sky."_

"_As your bright and tiny spark, lights the traveller in the dark."_

"_Though I know not what you are."_

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star."_

The song sent chills down her spine. She turned to her guards. "Why doth he speaketh to us so?" she asked. All she got was a shrug. She blinked; surprised they didn't have an answer. She turned back to 'Isaac' and cast a spell. She delved into his mind and reeled at what she saw. There was a madness slowly spreading through him, latching onto him with deeper imbedded barbs that if it was forceful removed it would him. It was beyond her expertise, she would have to talk to Tia about it. As she left a nagging feeling told her she was missing some kind of connection.

Twilight said to her dragon assistant. "Did you double-check the checklist of things we need to pack?"

"Doing it now Twilight!" he answered.

"Well hurry up! We still need to triple-check it afterwards!" She started moving things to the next group after he called out each item. Then when they finished double-checking everything, Twilight began to pack everything she needed as efficiently as possible while Spike triple-checked it.  
"There, all done!" she cried happily.

Spike let out a belch as a letter flew form his mouth. "Uh-oh, another letter from Princess Celestia." He said picking it up.

Twilight snatched it from his claws and opened it. "What is it now?"

_My most faithful student,_

_Something is happening within Equestria and we need you and your friends here faster than we thought. Forget about packing, I will provide you with what you need. Some royal carriages are coming to pick you up soon after this letter arrives. Please hurry, time is short._

_-Princess Celestia_

"C'mon Spike, we have to get the others, Princess Celestia needs us right away."

"Okay, how we split up? You go to Sweet Apple Acres; I will go to Carousel Boutique!"

"Great idea Spike, let's get going."

They rushed out of the library heading in their own directions to gather their friends.

Twilight soon arrived at Sweet Apple Acres and saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash talking under an apple tree. She trotted over to them. "What are you doing here Rainbow?" Twilight asked.

She snickered. "Oh we were just talking."

"About what?

Applejack glared at the cyan Pegasus then said. "That's between me and Rainbow Dash." She then looked at Twilight. "Anyways what are you doing here?"

"Well I got another letter, Princess Celestia said the situation changed and were needed right away so no packing as a royal carriage will pick us up soon."

"Well alrighty then." Applejack looked around. "Let me guess, Spike went to tell Rarity. Ya' know Twilight, you're gonna have to tell him it won't work someday."

The purple unicorn shook her head sadly. "I know, one day. But I think it would be better if Rarity broke it to him."

"Come on now, enough of that sad talk, let's go get Fluttershy."

"Actually I already got her" Spike said walking up to them with Fluttershy and Rarity. "They were about to go their annual Spa trip, but I got there right on time!"

Rarity smiled at Spike then said to them. "So when we are leaving?"

Some shadows were cast on the ground when Twilight said. "I guess right now."


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight and the others watched the royal carriages descend from the blue sky, glimmering in beautiful perfection. The stallions that were driving it landed onto the rough dirt with utmost care, as if they would be punished for disturbing it. They whickered softly at the short brake as an enthusiastic pink pony with an ecstatic mane burst from the vehicle.

"HIYA!" she yelled with much conviction throwing confetti in the air with a giant grin plastered on her face.

"Pinkie Pie? What on earth are you doing here darling, you should-"

The party pony made a face before delving into one of her rants. "Silly doctors might as well tell me I have cancer. It's like their exaggerating everything about your injuries to scam you for money, then use that money for their secret projects that deal with an alien conspiracy corrupting even the heart of our purest government, of course those projects would be to make horrific monsters with their blasted science so they can spread their so called "holy message" because it turns out they were a cult and of course that "holy message" would mean indoctrination to-" she was interrupted as Rainbow Dash shoved her hoof in her mouth preventing her from talking.

"Yes Pinkie we know." The cyan Pegasus grumbled taking her hoof out and shaking it with a little bit of disgust written on her face.

"Oh you already knew? You guys are learning my lessons much faster than expected!" She gasped her nose wrinkling up in shock. "By the way I'm totally fine." She confirmed this by knocking herself on the head making a "boop" sound.

"But-"Twilight was about to interject before a glare from Rainbow Dash silenced her. "Oh well, come on the princess is waiting." She sighed as her friends followed her to the carriages. The guards looked as ready as they will ever be and any questions asked were met with silence so they were left to their own thoughts.

They rode through the sky as swift as they could go. Each of them harbored a feeling of dread as they neared the capital. Not Pinkie Pie of course, she was still rambling on about something horrifyingly important but regarded as nonsense. As the city that hugged the mountain drew closer they couldn't help but notice a slight bump in security. They were stopped by a patrol but didn't ask any questions when they saw royal guards. It was bad, but as horrible as when Queen Chryallisis was around.

They descended to the castle and soon the noise of hooves clattering against stone signalled the ride was out an end. As the Mane Six got out of the vehicle they noticed the grim silence that hung over the place like a shroud.

"What do you thinks happening?" Rainbow Dash inquired glad to break the silence.

"I dunno RD but I bet it has to do with that 'Isaac' fellow."

Pinkie Pie piqued up. "Oh-oh! I know Isaac, he has a great punch!" the pony burst out laughing but all she got in return were some worried looks.

They began walking towards the throne room but there were many checkpoints along the way that stalled their time. Halfway through the castle they stopped by some arrogant young guards that took their jobs with too much conviction. The stallions viciously attacked them with question but doubting every answer. They refuse to allow a potential threat near the princesses but a rescue was sent.

Shining Armor strode towards the checkpoint eyeing the nervous guards with a critical stare. "What's going on here?" he barked. The stallion was quite imposing, his muscular body, his high ranking armor and the sense of command rang through his voice.

"Uh-uh we were doing our duty sir." One of them stammered nervously.

The answer made the Captain raise an eyebrow. "So your duty is prevent The Elements of Harmony from seeing the princesses? Whose orders are you taking sergeant?"

"They looked suspicious-"

Shining Armor cut him off. "Suspicious? You're an ignorant fool that doesn't deserve a place here if you've never seen these heroes look like!" he snarled.

"Sor-sorry sir."

"Your dismissed sergeant, get out of my sight." The captain growled softly.

The sergeant nodded hastily and ran off with his tail tucked between his legs. Shining Armor took his helmet off and turned to the ponies who watched the near hostile confrontation. His gaze softened as he spoke to them. "Sorry, they need a tongue lashing every now and again." He chuckled before continuing. "We better get going, the princess is expecting you six."

They strode dawn the hall towards the big doors were the Princess waited. Sunlight danced in front of their eyes in many hues as they passed through the elaborate stained glass windows. Each depicted glorious and heartbreaking moments of Equestria's past.

He stopped at the doors and pushed them open with magic before gesturing them in. "I'll wait here Twili." He said to Twilight as she passed with a hug.

"It's nice to see you again; I wish it wasn't under these circumstances." Twilight commented before continuing onwards.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were at the forefront of the grand room sitting on their thrones. They were speaking to the metal clad human, he was barely speaking as he didn't really want to trust anyone. He gave a few curt nods and short replies but their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the guests.

As they approached they heard Princess Celestia say to the human. "Isaac, would you please let us speak with our new guests privately?" Isaac gazed at them, assessing the situation before grunting and walking to the other side of the room, gazing at the shadows with deep suspicion.

"Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, so nice to my little ponies and dragon again." The Princess said smiling at them with motherly affection. Twilight could tell something was bothering her; the purple unicorn was the Princesses' protégé after all.

They all bowed politely before Twilight eagerly began her questions. "What's going on Celestia? Does it have to deal with Isaac?"

"And why is he acting so funny?" A certain pegasus with a rainbow mane asked as well.

Celestia's looked at the human sitting by the door with the guards nervously watching him. "Isaac has a great evil in his soul and mind corrupting him, making him slowly lose his sanity. I can't magically remove it without killing him but I slowed it down. As for what's going on? I don't know, the feeling is creeping on everyone in Canterlot, a twinge of hysteria."

Twilight looked at Isaac too. "Did he explain where he came from?"

The alicorn sighed. "He's very tight lipped, but I know something bad happened to him. I can see it his eyes. A deep haunting sorrow." Princess Luna cast a curious glance at her sister before she continued on. "All I could get him to say is he came from another planet and his job is fixing stuff."

"Not very descriptive or exciting." Luna commented.

"So what are going are you going to do princess?" Applejack questioned, not liking the sound of this one bit.

The ruler of Equestria had a slight smile and a twinkle in her eye when she told them what she was going to do.

Isaac watched the sentient ponies converse straining to hear any snatch of conversation when he noticed she was sitting next to him. "You're not real, I doubt any of this is real, I've really lost it."

"How can you ever tell anything is real? Isaac, they are waiting for us, specifically for you." Nicole answered cryptically, her face blank of any emotion.

"Who is waiting?"

"Everything you try to escape. It won't stop until you accept. Everyone you met will die, the only solution is to make us whole Isaac."

He glared at her then shouted. "NO! YOURE NOT NICOLE! YOURE NOT REAL, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The headache passed as she vanished and Isaac noticed everyone in the room was staring at him. He saw a purple unicorn look at Celestia; she had a concerned look on her face. He stood up, sensing something was about to happen. The guards readied their spears in response.

Luna beckoned him over so he cautiously approached, watching for an ambush. They all gave him nervous grins which didn't dispel his distrust a bit when the Princess spoke up. "Isaac I would like you to meet my protégé and her friends, they will show you around town and hopefully you will make friends as you will be here awhile."

He scowled in disgust. "Friends? They only get you or themselves killed."

They looked at him in shock before the Princess. "Now I expect you to be your best behavior, try not to be so gloomy whatever happened in the past is over."

The seven he just met began to walk and Isaac followed them out, he had nothing better to do.

"Tia, what's the matter? Something is bothering you." Princess Luna said with concern.

"It's nothing Luna." Celestia dismissed.

The response angered the night princess "It's nothing?! Celestia I'm your sister, it isn't fair if you keep matters of the nation's safety a secret."

The white alicorn shook her head. "I need to go check on something." She teleported away leaving a pouting little sister to ponder what Celestia was hiding.

The stallion looked around nervously, eyeing the bustling market for the whispers that assaulted him. It was a drowning cacophony of sound, no words distinguishable in the drivel. Suddenly a wail pierced through the air and everyone was staring at him. He couldn't take it anymore, the whispers hurt too much.

He lashed out at the nearest pony, driving his horn into the mare's chest. Blood exploded out as he reared up, his eyes rolling with primal fear. He had to silence them, the white noise of menacing jeers were everywhere. He started attacking others; he was riled up in blood thirsty frenzy.

Everyone was panicking now at the insane unicorn and were trying to get away from him, stampeding over ones smaller than them. The royal guard arrived and tried to subdue but he fought too hard and was killed as they had no choice. This incident was over but unexplainable violence was exploding all over Canterlot, mass murders, suicides. A hostility was breeding in the ponies and it was unexplainable. Not to the ones going mad of course, they were being told this was the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Director Hammond eyed the horde of twisted and reused flesh through the barrier of magical energy he produced. Soon, but not yet, he had an important meeting with his funder to attend to. He turned his mind to his runes and mentally checked they were secure and working. Runes were an ancient magic, forbidden from use because of their power and that their near impossible to remove.

He sighed and began pacing the room, his mind turned to other things. He couldn't wait for forever for his founder, the Marker needed more bodies and he couldn't hold them in for much longer. A chime went off in his head announcing the arrival of somepony on his premises. The director grinned and left the room ready to begin the meeting with her.

He strode down the halls and got to the final room. Hammond stopped to organize his thought before the encounter. He prepared some spells just in case things turned sour. Using his magic he flung the doors open wide announcing his presence.

"Why hello! Have you come to check on the progress of my divine marker?" He said with as much grace as he could muster.

The Princess turned towards him, anger was plastered all over her face. Must have been the blood that was splattered everywhere and on himself that got her mad. "Director, what in Equestria are you doing?" she said, her voice calm but laced with fury.

"The Marker! You remember it don't you? I believe you told me to figure it out, and I did." He gave her a twisted grin before continuing. "It is so glorious! It has a plan; it will bring us all better lives! Think about after this we will have true harmony, as one! All in it's glorious palm!"

"You have no inch of sanity left, I will destroy you before you harm any more of my subjects" She roared, her calm mask breaking like fragile glass. Too easy, he mused to himself.

Her face fell. "How did you-"

"Block your magic?" he let out a chuckle. "Oh, all the forbidden things you get a hold of when you are supposed to protect others from them. I am your greatest mistake Celestia, giving me all of these tools to toy with!"

"It won't-"

He grabbed her with his magic. "Oh it will, its not general Celestia." He grinned at the fact he was terrifying a near deity. "It's only specific!" Hammond threw her against a wall, the impact leaving a crater in the wall. The princess was pulled out again and was straining against her magical bonds while the director approached her and pulled out a knife.

"Oh, I will enjoy cutting you up, you silly filly." He growled before slicing an ear off. Her scream bounced off the walls and reached no listening ears. There was no one to save her. Director Hammond started laughing at his victory before dragging her off to his inner sanctum.

"So do you have any family?" The purple unicorn that called herself Twilight Sparkle asked tentatively

The question disgruntled Isaac. "Yes."

"What-"

"My mother is a religious bitch and I haven't heard from my father in years." He growled.

The answer shocked her. "Why-"

He interrupted again. "Topic closed. Ask something else."

"There's no need to be so rude." The purple unicorn named Rarity said.

He didn't respond he continued walking down the hall with these ponies. Most of them didn't feel like talking to him and he was glad at that.

"Why are we even being nice to him? He killed somepony, isn't it a bad idea to be dragging him around?" Rainbow Dash said angrily.

"I agree with RD, this guy should be locked up." Applejack agreed.

"Yeah, we should give him a cupcake!" Pinkie Pie yelled but was ignored.

"You know, I agree. Being locked up is a prospect I would enjoy more than being dragged through this garish town." Isaac commented.

They exited into the courtyard as Twilight said. "Well we can't do anything about; Princess Celestia said we have to show him." This response was met with angry grumble but no objections.

"I guess my free will has no part in this?"

Before he was answered they were interrupted by the sound of a solid impact onto the ground and the sound of breaking bones. They looked behind them and saw the broken body of a pony. Isaac heard them gasp and maybe one faint, he was unfazed. This event was accompanied by a guard galloping into the yard and ran up to the group.

"Out of the way! Urgent message for the princesses!" He yelled.

Isaac turned to him as the others ran to the one on the ground. "What's the message?"

The guard looked up at him and was about to speak when Twilight spoke up. "It's okay to tell him!"

"There are unexplainable events of violence happening in the city! Ponies are turning on each other and killing!"

Isaac staggered back, the memories flooding back. The logs he saw on Aegis VII, telling of the strange happenings on the colony. How they were acts of great brutality and violence, the murders and suicides. All because of the Marker. "NO!" he screamed out. "NOT HERE, NOT AGAIN!" he lashed out and slammed his fist into the guard. "YOU LIAR, IT CAN'T HAPPEN HERE!" He struggled agasint the magic bonds that began to coil around his body. "ARGHHHHH!" he screamed again as the guards restrained him and began to drag the struggling human back to a cell.

Twilight watched the enraged human being pulled through the door mulling over what he said. "What did he mean, 'not again'?" she murmured.

"Oh no!"

Twilight looked up and saw a mare had rushed out the castle to the fallen servant. She collapsed onto the body weeping hysterically as Twilight approached. "Did you see what happened?" she asked her stomach tightening.

"He jumped! Just jumped without any hesitation!" she cried as other guards rushed out to deal with the situation.

"Such strange events, and I have an inkling its tied to Isaac." She mumbled, trying to think of anything that would explain what's happening.

"Twilight, what was that?" a soft voice murmured. Twilight looked at the shy pegasus, her legs shaking to fear.

"I don't know, but I think we have to talk to the princess again."

Everyone voiced their agreement and went back inside to look for answers.

Princess Luna sat in her throne overviewing the strange events and her sisters strange behavior. She knew that Celestia was hiding something, but what? "She couldn't keep secrets like this, it isn't fair." She huffed to herself, looking at the sun at its highest peak. "It doesn't help that she left during the middle of the day, the heat makes me grumpy." She said, continuing the conversation with herself.

She turned her thoughts to the stranger, the one who fell from the night sky. The night princess wondered what it was like to travel among the stars, it must be incredibly lonely. She was stuck on the moon for a thousand years and that didn't help her social skills any bit.

She turned her head to the doors; she could hear a loud commotion outside. With great urgency they were flung open and a exhausted guard stumbled in. "Princess, I bring-"he was violently silenced as a spike burst out of his skull. He fell forward, blood gurgling outwards into a pool. Following the dying guard was a grotesque abomination of misshapen flesh. It let out a guttural roar before charging forward.


End file.
